After the blood
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Un assassin, une victime, qui finiront bel et bien par s'aimer. résumé pourrave, lisez. GazettE - Lemon One Shot - Reita x Uruha


**After the Blood**

**- - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A mes lectrices de « tu es ce que je veux »

Pardonnez moi, je pense que je n'aurais pas le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre avant de partir au maroc. La Japan Expo, c'était génial, vraiment sublime !! j'ai rencontré des host (comme dans le manga Ouran High school host club) et j'ai vu plein d'artistes en concert également. Et puis plein d'autres choses ! (cosplay, free hugs...)

J'espère que ce petit one shot vous plaira... Il part d'une histoire que je vais surement écrire prochainement !!

- - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - -

Il faisait sombre, ce soir là.

Seule la douce lumière de la lune éclairait un temps soit peu la pièce. Un jeune homme châtain attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'un blond. En parlant de lui, la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour le laisser passer. Il s'approcha de cet ange assit sur le lit pour prendre délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« - Tu pensais à quoi, gamin ?

A ma famille. »

Sur ce, le blond se raidit. Mal à l'aise, il demanda:

« - Tu m'en veux ?

Dire non serait mentir. N'oublies pas Reita, que leur assassin, c'est toi. »

Le blond n'ajouta rien de plus, il valait mieux dans ce genre de moment rester silencieux.

« - Je me demandais aussi... Comment tu pouvais m'attirer. Finalement, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre. »

Le bandé baissa la tête, jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu honte de lui même.

« - Oui, c'est le mot juste... Un monstre terriblement attirant... »

Le châtain pencha la tête en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Reita. Il caressa lui sensuellement les hanches pour finalement poser ses mains sur les fesses fermes du blond. Celui ci se sentait réagir à vitesse grand V. Il attrapa les cheveux de son amant pour faire basculer la tête de celui ci en arrière et déposer de langoureux baisers sur son cou.

« - Ah... Tu sais Rei, je t'avais dis, que tout le monde, au fond de soi avait une part de bonté, et que je doutais sérieusement de ça après t'avoir rencontré...

Oui... Dit il tout en passant ses mains sur le torse fin et imberbe du châtain, remontant petit à petit sa chemise.

Hm... Et bien... Finalement tu sais, si tu es capable d'aimer quelqu'un, c'est que malgré tout, un cœur bat bel et bien dans ta poitrine.

Qui t'as dis que j'aimais quelqu'un ? »

Le châtain releva la tête pour croiser le regard sombre et envoutant du blond. Il sourit et demanda:

« - Reita, tu m'aimes ? »

Le blond resta silencieux. Puis finalement, il se pencha à l'oreille du châtain pour murmurer:

« - Comme un fou... »

Le châtain sourit.

« - Pourquoi ?

Tu es comme une moitié. Tu me complètes. Tu es la part de bonté que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est cette pureté qui m'attire chez toi. Elle m'énerve et en même temps me rend fou. »

Le blond déposa une petite tape pleine de sous entendus sur les fesses de son châtain avant d'ajouter:

« - Et il faut dire que tu es sacrément bien foutu...

Merci du compliment... »

Sur ce, le bandé poussa son amant de façon à se qu'il tombe sur le lit juste derrière lui. Il enleva d'une façon terriblement sensuelle son chemiser et sa cape, laissant apparaître son torse parfait. Le châtain ne pouvait que se mordre la lèvre d'excitation, tant de beauté dévoilée juste pour lui. Il écarta les jambes d'une façon plus que soumise et miaula:

« - Rei... Dis le moi.

Que je te dises quoi ?

Que tu m'aimes. »

Le blond sourit doucement, appuya sur la bosse que formait maintenant l'excitation bien dévoilée de son amant.

« - Je te l'hurlerais bien assez pendant la nuit... »

Reita et Uruha s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances bien étranges. Reita était alors un tueur sanguinaire qui ne vivait que pour jouir de l'agonie du monde. Uruha, prince du royaume, avait alors vu ses parents et le reste du château se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, sa mère morte en voulant le protéger. Mais le blond, dès qu'il avait vu le châtain, avait trouvé qu'il était... spécial. Il y avait quelque chose irrésistiblement attirant chez lui, il l'avait donc prit donc sous son aile, prétextant qu'il voulait faire de lui un tueur parfait. Des mois étaient passés, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et plus le blond lui parlait, plus il en tombait... Amoureux ? Amoureux, oui c'est le mot. Chaque mot prononcé par le garçon lui semblait d'une pureté incroyable qui l'attirait plus que tout autre chose. Le châtain, lui, avait tout d'abord éprouvé une haine pure et simple envers le blond. Mais pourtant, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à croire que tout le monde avait, au plus profond de soi même, une part de bonté. Et finalement, à force de le côtoyer et lui parler, il avait finit par trouver cette part de bonté... Qu'il trouvait merveilleusement attirante.

Voilà où ils en étaient. À se voir en cachette chaque soir dans la chambre du blond. Malgré ça, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait au de-las des baisers passionnés.

Le châtain gémissait son bien être de plus en plus fort tandis que le blond était bien occupé à soigneusement lécher la verge de son amant, sans pour autant la prendre dans sa bouche.

« - Rei, prends moi, s'il te plait... »

Ha ! Il en avait presque oublié que celui ci se languissait de cette attente. Il prit donc son membre en bouche et entama directement de rapides vas et viens. Pourquoi le faire attendre ?

Surpris par cette soudaine décision, Uruha fut prit dans un torrent de sensations toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres.

« - Ah ! Oui, Reita... Ah... Attention je... »

Le blond releva alors brusquement la tête alors que le châtain grognait de contentement et se lâchait sur son ventre. Il lécha la semence blanche et visqueuse qui était répandue sur sa peau.

« - Uru... Tu sais, j'suis pas du genre doux, c'est la première fois réellement que je « fais l'amour »... Je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir... Et j'ai peur de te faire mal.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne doit être meilleur que toi à l'intérieur de moi...

Ne parles pas avec cette voix là, elle m'excite bien trop... »

Le châtain eu un petit sourire et soupira de bonheur lorsque le blond introduisit un doigt en lui. Au deuxième, il y eu un peu de douleur, mais rien de bien gênant. Il vint presque à gémir de mécontentement quand les doigts disparurent. Par contre, il se sentit vraiment fondre quand la verge pressante de son amant se posta à son entré. Il s'empala lui même sur son membre, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de douleur et un miaulement de plaisir de la part du blond. Celui ci, trop content d'être enfin dans son amant, s'enfonça d'un coup en lui.

« - Ouaille !

Oh ! Pardon, mon amour...

Aïe... Rei ça fait mal...

T'inquiètes pas... je ne bouge plus d'accord ?

Hm... »

Finalement, Uruha s'habitua à la douleur, et une vague de plaisir fit son apparition quand son amant toucha cette partie particulièrement sensible. Il remua le bassin pour sentir encore plus le blond en lui et écarta les jambes au maximum. Le bandé augmentait de plus en plus la vitesse de ses vas et viens ce qui les faisaient gémir de plus belle.

« - Aaaah, haaan, Reiii...

Ah... Uruha... »

Ils atteignirent finalement la jouissance en même temps, et le blond s'étala de tout son long contre son amant.

Le blond chuchota à l'oreille du châtain:

« - Je t'aime. »

Et ils s'endormirent tout les deux, heureux, espérant que la vie leur apporterais d'autres moments de bonheur comme celui ci.

Owari

- - - - - - – - - - - - – - - -

Je ferais l'histoire entière un autre jour... Patience.

Commentaire ? Désolé pour les fautes !!!


End file.
